There is known a semiconductor light emitting element, in which a semiconductor layer including an n-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer and a p-type semiconductor layer that are composed of a group III nitride semiconductor or the like is laminated on a substrate composed of sapphire single crystal or the like.
In such a semiconductor light emitting element, there exists a technique for suppressing multiple reflections of light within the semiconductor layer and improving light extraction efficiency in the semiconductor light emitting element by providing projections and depressions on a side surface of the semiconductor layer to cause light emitted from the light emitting layer to be irregularly reflected by the projections and depressions (refer to Patent Document 1).